One of the key features of a municipal sewer system is a “clean out” which is used to provide access to the various piping and drain components of a sanitary sewer system. In particular, a clean out allows for the cleaning of sewer drain piping when a stoppage occurs. The clean out, which includes piping that connects with a sewer lateral drainpipe, also includes a clean out cap which prevents groundwater from entering the clean out piping and thus the sewer system.
One of the most common causes for the introduction of groundwater into a sewer system is a broken or missing clean out cap at a clean out location. The introduction of groundwater into a sewer is a common problem for wastewater utilities and is typically the primary cause of wastewater backups and overflows. Not only are property damage and health hazards caused by wastewater backups and overflows, but processing costs can dramatically increase for a wastewater treatment utility company. Therefore there is a need for an article that prevents the introduction of groundwater into a sewer system through a clean out when the clean out cap is broken or missing.